Reviens Moi
by Malicia Gil'Sayan
Summary: Une lettre en hiver, parmi tant d'autres, à un soldat sur le front, pris dans la guerre de Sécession... Une lettre comme peuvent s'écrire tous les amants séparés par une cause injuste.


_Après lecture et visionnage de Cold Moutain, histoire écrite par Charles Frazier et mise en film par Anthony Minghella, je n'ai pas pu m'empêcher d'écrire ce qui suit. Mal ou bien, je le mets toujours ici, car il n'y a rien que je puisse en faire. Bonne lecture, évidement, les personnages et l'histoire originale ne m'appartiennent pas._

* * *

Cher Mr. Inman,

Cette lettre sera la dernière que vous recevrez, si toutefois vous avez reçu les autres. Je ne cesserai pas de vous écrire, j'ai l'impression que je le ferai toujours, mais je ne vous enverrai plus de lettres. Ainsi, la douleur d'attendre vos réponses qui ne viennent jamais me sera épargnée.

Maintenant votre absence s'étend en termes d'années. Si vous n'aviez pas laissé ces traces, ces souvenirs, si fugaces certes, mais bien réels, je songerais sans doute n'avoir été la victime que d'un rêve. Celui de toute une vie peut-être, mais rien moins qu'une illusion.

Mais ma peine est bien réelle. Le temps est bien réel. Je ne puis plus supporter de regarder la vieille horloge de notre salon. Qui voudrait regarder l'heure?

Vous l'avais-je dit? C'est parce que je pense à l'horloge... Mon pauvre père est mort, c'était il y a des années me semble-t-il. Il s'est éteint sous la pluie, dans notre jardin qui a connu depuis l'abandon et le renouveau. La mort ne se contente pas des offrandes de la guerre, elle est venue répandre son poison jusqu'ici. Et j'ai le ridicule et égoïste espoir que, après qu'elle ait saisi ce que j'avais de plus cher jusqu'à notre rencontre, elle vous laisse en paix et aille tourmenter quelqu'un d'autre.

**

Quand reviendrez-vous? Est-ce encore seulement possible? Pourquoi ne puis-je m'empêcher de vous écrire, de vouloir vous atteindre par mes mots, de vous sentir encore, de toucher quelque chose? Mais je sais bien qu'ils ne vous atteindront pas. La fatalité qui semble perdre mes lettres ressemble au vide qui étonne mes doigts lorsque je les tend inconsciemment, m'attendant à vous sentir sous ma main. Êtes-vous seulement encore en vie? Les mots ont-ils quelque pouvoir sur un cadavre? Et si vous mourrez, que deviendrais-je?

Je me berce moi-même, je ne fais qu'écouter la litanie de mon cœur. Je ne fais que répéter des mots pâles à force d'être utilisés. Mon cri est toujours le même.

Revenez-moi. Revenez-moi, je vous en prie.

Revenez, c'est ma requête.

**

Les nuits sont si froides ici. Vous rappelez-vous ce soir, sous le proche, devant la pluie? Que m'aviez-vous dit... des mots sans suite, comme les miens à présent... «Le ciel... de quelle couleur est-il? Ou... Un faucon en plein vol? Ou... Se réveiller et avoir mal aux côtes d'avoir pensé si fort à quelqu'un... Comment cela s'appelle t-il?»

Comme j'aurais aimé vous répondre, comme je me maudis de ne l'avoir fait.

L'amour est la chose la plus égoïste et la plus horrible du monde. Deux nouveaux amants pensent toujours le découvrir, alors que c'est vérité universelle pour ceux qui aiment.

Un oiseau chante, et son chant semble n'avoir été créé que pour vous rappeler à moi. Votre photographie me suit, inconsciemment je l'emmène. Un jour de pluie, et c'est le message de ce soir-là que vous m'envoyez. Tout ne semble être là que pour me parler de vous, et je cherche à chaque instants mes douces tortures.

Le soir, étendue seule, je ferme les yeux et je vous attends. Le travail à Black Cove semble plus difficile chaque jours, la ferme réclame des soins auxquels moi, pauvre fille des villes et des salons, je n'entends rien, même avec de l'aide. Et pourtant, je ne m'endors pas.

Je tente de ramener la sensation de vos bras autour de moi, ce moment unique et si court où vous m'avez embrassée et étreinte, ce moment où vous m'avez dit plus sûrement que lors de cette soirée pluvieuse que vous m'aimiez. Comme un homme transi souffle sur des braises qu'il croit voir disparaître, je souffle sur les souvenirs pour les ranimer.

Comment manquer de quelque chose que l'on n'a jamais possédé? Jamais vous ne m'avez serrée contre vous la nuit, jamais nous ne nous sommes endormis l'un dans les bras de l'autre, jamais vous n'avez caressé mes cheveux et jamais je n'ai pris vos mains dans les miennes, et pourtant je ressens l'absence de votre corps d'une manière fulgurante, comme si je m'étais habituée à vous, ou comme si je m'apprêtais à le faire.

Le regret s'égale t-il au manque? C'est quelque chose que je n'ai jamais lu dans mes livres.

Oh Inman, cela doit être, car ces deux sensations sont d'une violence non mesurable.

Qui a donc parlé de la nostalgie comme d'un doux sentiment?

Je regrette ma lâcheté, ma froideur et mon orgueil qui ont retenu mes bras, retenu mes lèvres, retenu mes larmes, qui ont empêché ces déclarations que je vous fais si tard.

Je regrette cette guerre, votre départ, votre si longue absence. Mais qu'espériez-vous prouver en partant ainsi au combat? Comment avez-vous pu penser que votre place était à la guerre? Vous n'êtes pas fait pour ce monde de chaos, pas avec des lèvres si douces et des yeux si clairs.

Je regrette tout ce que nous aurions pu avoir, vivre, tout ce qui nous a échappé, ces instants précieux et trop rares où nous aurions du serrer le poing sur les occasions, plutôt que de les laisser couler entre nos doigts gauches.

Encore maintenant voyez-vous, je ne peux exprimer mon amour en toute simplicité. Ces quelques mots sembleraient prendre trop d'importance une fois sur le papier, ces sentiments écrits à l'encre noire dans toute leur force me feraient peur.

**

Même si vous reveniez maintenant, je crains que cette séparation et les évènements nous aient tous deux changés au-delà du reconnaissable. Nous ne pourrions pas reprendre où nous en étions. Nous ne pourrions pas continuer comme avant.

Je désire votre retour plus que tout, et c'est pourtant la chose qui m'effraie le plus au monde.

Que ferais-je si je devais me retrouver en face d'un étranger? Si je ne vous reconnaissais pas... Non, je ne peux plus attendre. J'en ai assez de m'interroger sans cesse. Étranger ou pas, je veux vous revoir.

A partir de quand peut-on considérer la mort d'un espoir? Quand j'aurai cessé de guetter le son de vos pas dans le couloir, quand mon cœur ne s'arrêtera plus de battre si une ombre monte sur le chemin qui mène à ici, quand je ne tremblerai plus en jouant vos airs de piano, cela signifiera t-il que j'ai renoncé à vous? Ou bien dois-je atteindre de mourir, à mon tour?

**

Reviens-moi, je te le demande.

* * *

**Sleeping babe**

**My shivering bones whisper**

**Like earthquakes on my back**

**Cos'I miss you**

**...Be careful about you little bird...**

_Midnight Letter - Dionysos_


End file.
